nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Hawk
Hawk (ホーク) is a talking pig and Meliodas's companion. He is introduced as the cleaner of the Boar Hat bar who helps clean the disgusting food scraps. Appearance Hawk is a relatively large pink pig who wears an eye ring with the word star boar on his left ear. His body is well rounded and his legs are fairly short. He has a unique patch of black spots shaped like a four leafed clover. His body and appearance is fairly similar to a typical Gloucestershire Old Spots Pig. Like his mother, his ears are shown to be M-shaped. /Image Gallery|name=Image Gallery}} Personality He is shown to be easliy annoyed person when Meliodas do pervert thing with Elizabeth and telling lies to kid around and when Elizabeth being air headed. He also appears to care a lot for his friends and seem to be a mama's boy because he cry for help for his mom. Plot Introduction Arc Hawk made an appearance when Meliodas order him to clean up the food scraps on the floor by eating the scraps. Hawk was complaining about the food quality, but after Meliodas threatened him, he changed his mind about the food taste. Moments later, the Rust Knight went in and scared all the customers, who though he was from the Seven Deadly Sins, who moments later collapsed. Seeing that under the helm there is a woman, Meliodas check her body even touched her breasts to confirm she is a woman which Hawk got mad at him. Upon waking up, Meliodas pretended he was checking her heartbeat but Hawk yelled at him for being aloof. After they explain where is she now, she asked Meliodas about his sword on the back. Meliodas took out his sword, but it turned to be only the hild and the blade was broken, and keeps it to scare the customers in order to not leave without paying. Meliodas offered her food and asked her what she where doing in an armor, to which she replied she was looking for the Seven Deadly Sins. In that moment knights arrived, and demanded the owner to get out and bring the Rust Knight. Hawk pretend to be the Rust Knight for the woman to get away but the knight got angry and saw the woman running towards the woods and chased her. She was saved by Hawk and Meliodas, who wanted to hear the rest of her story and she continued to explain that she was searching for the Seven Deadly Sins in order to stop the Holy Knights. Because few days ago, they started a coup d'etat and took control of the kingdom. Moments later, they where attacked by Twigo, who cut part of the cliff and they fell down. But Meliodas was able to jump back, carrying and saving everyone. Upon learing that the woman is Elizabeth, the princess of the kingdom and that she was ready to give her life in order to not get him involved it her problems, Meliodas revealed his name and that he is one of the Seven Deadly Sins. Twigo attack again and strike which left him crying to his mom which turn out his mom move the Boar Hat. Later when Meliodas defeated Twigo, Hawk came back to get them out of here. Meliodas then told Elizabeth, that she found the first one and that he is also looking for the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins. And he is using the bar to gather information, and if she wants, she can join him, because he need a serving girl in his bar. She agreed and they continued they search of the remaining six. Forest of White Dreams Arc The Boar Hat traveled to the Forest of White Dreams to help one of the sins, they heard that a sin was spotted there and they planned to find them. While there a white fog came and then suddenly there were many Hawks. Hawk were trying to show who the real Hawk but Meliodas beat them all up. Later Elizabeth had be clone and there are many copys of her but Meliodas order Elizabeth to do weird stuff to show who the real Elizabeth but Hawk stop him from doing this and get serious. After finding out whose the real Elizabeth, the clone turn out to be Prankster Imp and ran away while they chased them. When they find them, it turns out that they were trying to hide Diane who is one of the sins by her orders. After Meliodas talk to Diane about something, Diane agreed to go with him and find the others while the Prankster Imp were happy for her to leave. But then all of a sudden, the sins were trap in a bolt of lightning by a Holy Knights Gilthunder. Hawk try to break free but Gilthunder electroccuted Hawk and kick him which send him flying. After the sins were set free by they own will and Diane set Gilthunder flying. Hawk came back with some injury but still alive and the sins set out to a new town to find the Sin of Greed. Baste Dungeon Arc After Meliodas fight with Gilthunder, they travel to Dalmary Town to get a doctor for Meliodas. While there a Holy Knights by the named Friesia try to attack the town with his bugs, Hawk protected Elizabeth the whole time but Diane stop the bugs attack and went after him to stop him. Hawk and Elizabeth went back to the doctor who said he couldn't do anything to save Melidoas and that he is died. But then a another Holy Knights named Golgius came in and try to take Meliodas sword away, Elizabeth and Hawk try to stop him but it didn't help and when he did touch the sword Meliodas woke up with a scary look and scared him away by jumping out of a window. Capital of the Dead Arc Ongoing Arc Abilities/Equipment As a pig, he has a very sensitive nose which he claims is capable of smelling object such as leftovers over a mile away. His nose has proven useful and valuable in combat as he is capable of searching for enemies and tracing where they are. Relationships Boar Hat Meliodas He and Hawk have a good and bad relationships, they tend to fight a lot but they seem to care about each other. They recognize each other as companions, but Hawk is shown to be subordinate to Meliodas. Elizabeth Elizabeth loves talking piggies and appears to adore Hawk as a pet. He seem to have a good relationships with Elizabeth. Hawk's Mother Nothing is know of yet but it seems that he loves his mother. Trivia *Hawk was originally translated as Hork, but his character design page in volume 1, revealed that his romanized name is Hawk. *Hawk is not a big fan of beef. *In urban english, Hork can be defined as to vomit. This has reference to the manga, as he is frequently shown to clean up the customer's vomit. Quotes *''"Don't make light of my nose that can smell leftovers from a mile away"'' References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Boar Hat Category:Animals Category:Main Characters Category:Require Arc Name Change